The Artist
by phynphyn
Summary: Ein gemütlicher Abend im Gryffindorturm. Dean geht seiner Leidenschaft dem Zeichnen nach und ein Gryffindor nimmt Notiz davon. ShortStory DTxSF Fluff/Passion/SweetLove


Short Story: Deamus

~ The Artist ~

Ein behagliches Feuer knisterte im Kamin und eine allgemeine Ruhe hatte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum ausgebreitet. Die meisten Gryffindor waren schlafen gegangen. Nur noch vereinzeln saßen ein Paar hier und da verteilt, unterhielten sich leise, lasen oder dösten. Fred hatte es sich auf eins der Sofas gemütlich gemacht und blätterte in der neusten Aufgabe „Magische Zauberscherze" als sich George verabschiedete und gähnend in ein der Jungenschlafsälen trottete.

Hermine hatte kurz vorher schon aufgeben Ron und Harry zu überreden ihre Aufsätze noch fertig zu schreiben als die beiden von Seamus zu einer Partie Zauberschach aufgefordert wurden.

Sie wusste, dass sie verloren hatte, packte ihre Schulsachen zusammen und überließ Seamus das Feld.

Dean schmunzelte und setzte sich ein wenig bequemer in den Sessel, den er soeben näher an den Kamin gerückt hatte. Er nahm sein Skizzenblock zur Hand und hatte den Kohlestift griffbereit hinter sein linkes Ohr geklemmt.

Mit flinken und geübten Finger kratzte der Kohlestift sekundenspäter über das dicke Pergament. Das Bild nahm langsam Form an. Seine braunen Augen huschten hinweg über das Pergament hinüber zu den drei Jungs, die ganz in das Schachspiel vertieft waren.

Beobachten den rotblonden Schopf.

Seine Sommersprossen die sein Gesicht zierten.

Das Lachen das von seinen Lippen kam.

Die blauen Augen die im Schein des Kaminfeuers strahlten.

Nur wenige Sekunden und er hatte sich diesen Augenblick eingeprägt und verewigte ihn nun auf dem Papier. Er liebte es ihn zu zeichnen. Es wurde nie langweilig. Seamus konnte wie wild Grimassen ziehen aber in unbeobachteten Momenten, war sein Blick verträumt. In sich gekehrt und nachdenklich.

Eine ganz andere Seite, die kaum jemand zu Gesicht bekam. Da wurde Dean immer wieder bewusst wie gutaussehend der Ire war. Sein roteblonder Haarschopf der glänzte, die blauen Augen umrahmt von langen Wimpern, seine feine Nase und seine vollen Lippen in einem zarten Rot.

Seamus ahnte nicht wie schön er aussah genauso schön wie jetzt, wenn er ausgelassen und unbeschwert lachte.

Dean grinste. Er liebte es den Gryffindor Lachen zu sehen. Ron war wieder am Zug. Harry hatte es nach knapp einer Stunden aufgeben und sich geschlagen gegeben und nun wollte Seamus sein Glück versuchen. Er spielte ab und an in seiner Freizeit Zauberschach aber bisher war Ron ungeschlagen im Gryffondorturm. Doch die beiden quatschen mehr als das sie sich auf das Spiel konzentrierten. Dean genoss die Wärme und versank darin alles Mögliche zu zeichnen worauf er gerade Lust hatte. Meist jedoch verblieb er bei seinen Momentanen Lieblingsobjekt, seinen Zimmernachbar Seamus.

Er beobachte wie Seamus sich nun wieder auf das Spiel konzentrierte. Er stütze seine Hände auf sein Kinn ab und saß leicht vorn über gebeugt über das Schachbrett. Gedankenverloren dachte er über seinen Zug nach. Seine Stirn legte sich leicht in Falten. Die blauen Augen fixierten das Schachbrett. Ron schwieg nun und war gespannt was der Ire plante, den der hatte nun ein leichtest Grinsen auf den Lippen als er zum nächsten Zug die Hand hob. Er griff nach dem Turm und bewegte ihn langsam über das schwarzweiße Schachbrett. Plötzlich hob der Gryffindor den Blick und sah direkt hinüber zu Dean. Dean zog scharf die Luft ein als er Seamus Blick auffing. Seine blauen Augen schienen noch mehr zu strahlen und sein Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter. Dean hatte nicht bemerkt wie sich sein Mund fragend öffnete. Der Kohlestift ruhte vergessen in seiner Hand.

Seamus zwinkerte ihm zu und setzte dann den Turm ab. Dean senkte den Kopf und atmete langsam wieder aus. Sein Herz pochte schneller und nur langsam beruhigte er sich wieder.

Ein Aufschrei ließ ihn aufhorchen. Seamus hatte sich in den Sessel zurück geworfen und stöhnte auf.

„Ernsthaft nach vier Zügen?" rief er frustriert auf

„Lektion Nummer 1: Lass niemals das gegnerische Pferd aus den Augen" sprach Ron freudig und setzte Seamus mit zwei weiteren Zügen schachmatt

Dean war beeindruckt. Eins musste man Ron lassen sosehr er auch in den meisten Situationen tollpatschig und unbeholfen war so konnte ihm in Schach keiner so schnell was vormachen.

„Mach dir nix draus Seamus, wenn Ron auch nicht viel kann Schach kann er alle male" rief Fred den Jungs zu als er sich vom Sofa erhob und sich lachend von den anderen verabschiedete

Harry lachte auf während Ron schweigend die Schachfiguren verstaute.

„Er hat Recht Schach hast du wirklich drauf aber das ist bei weiten nicht alles" hielt Seamus entgegen stand auf und klopfte Ron anerkennend auf die Schulter

Ron grinste. „Danke dir. So und nun hau ich mich aufs Ohr"

„Guter Plan" bemerkte Harry mit einen Blick auf die Standuhr über den Kamin, die schon weit nach Mitternacht anzeigte

Die Jungs verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Dean wünschte Harry und Ron ebenfalls eine gute Nacht, dann wurde der Gemeinschaftsraum plötzlich still und Seamus lehnte am Sessel in dem noch bis vor wenige Sekunden zuvor Ron gesessen hatte. Dean hatte nicht bemerkt dass Seamus und er die Letzten im Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

„Na bist du wieder am zeichnen?" fragte er ruhiger und grinste Dean an

„Ja ein wenig"

Seamus kam zu ihm herüber geschlendert und Dean spürte wieder, dass sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Der Ire ließ seinen besten Freund nicht aus den Augen während er den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte und er erkannte die Anzeichen von Deans Nervosität. Fahrig sammelte er sein Papier ein und klemmte den Kohlenstift hinter sein linkes Ohr. Eine Angewohnheit von Dean, die ihn zu schmunzeln brachte. Rasch verdeckte er seine Zeichnungen und sah nervös zu Seamus auf. Was selten vorkam da Dean den Iren normalweiser über fast zwei Köpfe überragte. Der Ire genoss die Tatsachte vor Dean zu stehen umso einmal auf ihn herab schauen zu können. Er lächelte ihn an.

„Du brauchst deine Zeichnungen nicht zu verstecken. Ich bin nicht neugierig" sagte er ruhig und blickte Dean einfach nur an

„Oh" gab Dean etwas enttäuscht wieder

Einerseits hätte er gern seine Zeichnungen gezeigt, ein wenig stolz war schon darauf aber auf der anderen Seite welcher Junge wäre erfreut darüber zu erfahren, das sein bester Freund haufenweise Skizzen und Zeichnungen von ihm anfertigte? Das stellte die Freundschaft dann doch auf eine harte Probe und er wollte es nicht riskieren Seamus als Freund zu verlieren.

Er sah kurz auf seinen Stapel Papier und dann hob er wieder den Blick. Seamus sah einfach umwerfend aus. Das Feuer warf flackernde Schatten auf seinen Körper und sein Gesicht. Er trug eine etwas enganliegende Sporthose, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Das Shirt spannte sich über seine breite Brust sowie die muskellösen Oberarme. Dean wusste dass der Ire kein Quidditch spielte, sosehr auch diesen Sport liebte aber der Gryffindor hatte vor Jahren seine Leidenschaft für das Wasser entdeckt und ging regelmäßig schwimmen. Egal ob bei Sonne oder Regen. Er liebte es im Wasser zu sein und Dean genoss es ihm von Zeit zu Zeit dabei zu zuschauen auch wenn sich dafür schämte seinen besten Freund auf diese Weise zu beobachten.

Seamus ging noch einen Schritt auf Dean zu und stand nun genau vor ihm. Dean wurde sichtlich nervöser.

„Außerdem weiß ich was du zeichnest" sagte Seamus ruhig

„Ach ja und was?" Dean war irritiert

Seamus nickte. „Mich"

Dean sah ihn perplex an und staunte. Ertappt sah er noch einmal auf seine Blätter, die auf seinen Schoß ruhten. Wie konnte Seamus das wissen? Er ließ nie unbeaufsichtigt seine Mappen liegen und alte Bilder lagen verstaut in seiner Kiste zuhause in London. Dean war fassungslos langsam ging seine Nervosität über zu Verlegenheit. Er fuhr sich durch das schwarze Haar. Seamus sah wie Deans große feingliederige Hand über dessen Kopf strich und am Ende beschützend auf dem Papierstapel liegen blieb.

„Ich habe mal einen Blick in deine Mappe geworfen als du duschen warst. Mir gefällt es" gestand Seamus ohne den Hauch einer Spur von einem schlechten Gewissen in der Stimme

Wieder sah Dean auf und legte den Kopf schief. So war das also. Seamus stöberte einfach in seinen Sachen. Bei jeden anderen wäre er böse gewesen aber nicht bei Seamus. Er grinste und erhob sich langsam aus seinen Sessel. Die Papiere fielen zu Boden doch das kümmerte Dean nicht weiter.

Seamus wich einen kleinen Schritt zurück und Dean erhob sich zu seiner vollen Größen, nun war Seamus an der Reihe, hinauf zusehen. Er hatte seinen Vorteil verspielt. Irritiert hob der Ire seinen Kopf. Dean war ein friedvoller Mensch. Ruhig und eher zurückgezogen aber wenn ihn was aufbrachte dann konnte Dean sich um Hundertachtziggrad wandeln.

Dazu benötigte er keine schlagfertigen Sprüche oder Gewalt. Keine Drohungen oder Kumpanen die sich unheilvoll hinter ihm aufbauten, wie bei manch einem Syltherin. Dazu reichte es aus wenn er aufstand und damit so ziemlich jeden Schüler in Hogwarts überragte. Sein Tonfall wurde ruhig. Beängstigend ruhig.

„So. So. Du schnüffelst also in meinen Sachen herum. Was soll ich davon halten Seamus?" sprach Dean ernst und seine braunen Augen fixierten ihn

Der Ire wurde nervös und leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen, was dem anderen Gryffindor nicht entging. Eigentlich hatte Seamus sich den Verlauf des Abends anders vorgestellt aber nun drehte Dean den Spieß einfach um. Je unsicherer Seamus wurde umso mutiger wurde Dean. Er war nicht ohne Grund ein Gryffindor.

„Entschuldigung ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten, Kumpel" versuchte Seamus sich zu erklären und seine blauen Augen sahen flehend zu Dean hinauf

„Sicher nicht?" fragte Dean und trat wieder ein Stück auf Seamus zu

Die beiden Gryffindor standen sich nun direkt gegenüber. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie voneinander. Dean neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und lehnte sich ein wenig vor. Er betrachtete den Iren und sah zu wie dieser fiberhaft nach weiteren Erklärungen suchte.

„Naja mir ist schon länger aufgefallen das du beim Zeichnen oft zu mir rüber schaust und da hab ich mich eben gefragt ob du vielleicht mich zeichnest. Diese Vorstellung gefiel mir" stotterte der kleinere Gryffindor ohne nachzudenken darauf los

„Dir gefällt also die Vorstellung, dass ich dich beobachte?" fragte Dean und seine Stimme wurde von Mal zu Mal tiefer

Sein Blick wurde intensiver und Seamus merkte wie seine Knie langsam weich wurden. Wie machte Dean das? Wie konnte er Seamus so schnell aus der Fassung bringen? Eben noch hatte er das Sagen und auf einmal war es der Ire der nervös wurde. Fahrig strich er sich durch das Haar und kaute auf seine Unterlippe. Nicht ein einziges Detail entging Dean und sein Blick blieb auf Seamus Lippen hängen. Diesen Anblick musste Dean bald auf Pergament festhalten. Wenn der Ire nur wüsste was sein Verhalten in ihm auslöste. Er schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen und atmete tief ein. Als er sie wieder öffnete sah der kleine Gryffindor ihn trotzig an.

„Ja!" rief der Ire aus

Dean grinste und trat wieder einen Schritt näher und neigte weiter den Kopf. Er nährte sich Seamus Gesicht. Sah die blauen Augen die vor Erstaunen immer größer wurden. Der Mund der verstummte und ein Rotschimmer das sich nun auf die sommersprossigen Wangen legte. Dean verharrte und beobachte den Iren. Sein Blick schien in Sekunden über Deans Gesicht zu huschen nur um wieder unsicher auf Deans Lippen zu verweilen. Schnell sah er zur Seite.

„Sieh mich an Seamus" befahl Dean mit tiefer Stimme

Der Gryffindor gehorchte augenblicklich doch eine Spur trotz lag in seinem Blick. Er war durch und durch Ire. Stur und entschlossen bis zum letzten Augenblick stur zu bleiben. Er verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust. Seine Muskeln bewegten sich. Dean hatte eine Schwäche für seine Arme. Langsam hob Dean seine Hand. Seine Finger berührten Seamus linken Arm. Fuhren sachte über die zarte mit Sommersprossen gesprenkelte Haut, die sich augenblicklich anspannte.

„Fast wie in meiner Vorstellung" murmelte Dean und nahm nur leicht war wie Seamus zischend einatmete

Sein Blick ruhte immer noch auf den Armen des Iren. Zählten die Sommersprossen. An welchen Hautstellen er diese noch sehen würde, wenn er dürfte? Dean errötete. Nun glitt seine Hand über Seamus Oberarm und verharrte auf seiner Schulter.

„Dean!" drang Seamus Stimme an sein Ohr und der Angesprochene schüttelte benommen seinen Kopf

„Ja?" erstaunt blickte er den Iren an, irgendwie schien er nicht mehr Herr der Lage zu sein, er wusste selber nicht was in gefahren war

Er hatte nun das unglaubliche Verlangen Seamus anzufassen. Schnell nahm er seine Hand weg, riskierte einen letzten Blick auf Seamus Arme die er wieder geöffnet hatte und blickte den Iren fragend an. Dean schluckte. Seamus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah ihn mit großen blauen Augen. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, diesen Anblick lies Dean fast die Sicherung durchbrennen. Er atmete hörbar ein und aus.

„Die stellst dir das Gefühl meiner Haut vor?" fragte Seamus leise, Dean konnte den Klag seiner Stimme nicht einordnen

Der Ire hätte entsetzt sein müssen doch irgendwie klang die Stimme rau und führte dazu das es Dean heiß kalt den Rücken runterlief. Er brachte nur ein stummes Nicken zustande.

Zögernd hob Seamus die rechte Hand. „Dann probiere es doch mal hier" flüsterte der Ire heißer und berührte mit dem Zeigefinger seine Lippen

Deans Verstand verabschiedete sich endgültig. Mit einem festen Griff packte er den Iren an der Taille und zog ihn halb von den Füßen. Seamus konnte gerade noch seine Hand entfernen bevor auch schon zwei verlangende Lippen sich auf seine legten und ihm die Sinne raubten.


End file.
